Son of Red: Kanto
by KakarotSSj3
Summary: 10 year old Rojo is ready to embark on his very own adventure, starting in Pallet Town of Kanto, just like his father. Read about his journey as he befriends people and Pokemon, earn Gym Badges, and put up with his stuck up rivals. Story may continue after Kanto if I get some reviews.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however, own some of the characters featured in the following story.**

**Summary: Rojo, son of Red, wants to follow in his father's footsteps and travel across the Kanto region (and probably even further). Where will his journey take him and what challenges will this young Trainer face?**

**Author's Notes: This story is Manga-verse and Game-verse, which means it is based on the manga and/or game. So no Ash, no Jessie and James, and absolutely no Gary Oak, but it will still have some Anime-Exclusive locations (such as Bill's Lighthouse)!**

* * *

Chapter 1: I Choose You Both… Hitmonlee and Charmander!

**Rojo's Pokémon **

In Party:

N/A

At Oak's:

N/A

* * *

Red, Champion of the Indigo League, quietly walked into his sleeping son's room. In the 13 years that had passed 9th Annual Pokémon League Competition. The man stared at the boy, who seemed fast asleep. But Red smirked as he saw his son slightly open his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll tell Professor Oak we'll reschedule." Red joked before his ten year old son jumped out of the full-sized bed.

"No! I've been waiting years for this!" Rojo cried as he sprang onto his father's back, still in his pajamas.

Today was indeed a very important day for Rojo. Today was his tenth birthday, which meant that he was no eligible to receive his very own Starter Pokémon. He would finally be able to begin his very own Pokémon Journey like his father had once done.

"You're up early," Red exclaimed as he peered at his watch, which read only **_9:03 A.M._** He knew that his son would usually sleep to probably noon. He ruffled through the boy's red-brownish hair as his son giggled.

"Dad, I didn't even sleep last night. I've been packing all of my traveling clothes and materials so I can immediately start my journey. I also have a couple of Potions in my medicine pouch and around 2000 Pokédollars." Rojo explained to his father. He truly was ready to begin his quest, but all he needed was a Starter Pokémon.

Red smiled as he saw the determination in his son's light brown eyes. He stared at his watch and found that the Professor hadn't even opened his laboratory yet. "Well, the Professor doesn't start giving out Pokémon till noon, and we have three hours to spare." He told his son, who started to frown.

"Three hours! What are we going to do for all that time?" Rojo asked his father, who answered with a smirk on his face.

"Meet me outside when you change into some traveling clothes son… I'm going to catch you a Pokémon." Red stated as he walked out of his son's room, down the stairs, and out of the front door.

Red smiled as he waited outside. He remembered that three years ago, when Rojo had turned seven years old, his father had promised to catch his son a Fighting-Type Pokémon for his tenth birthday. Even though Rojo probably remember that day, Red had always remembered it and was ready to catch the perfect Fighting-Type Pokémon for his son.

Rojo heard his father's words and suddenly hopped out of his bed. He searched his closet for a pair of jeans and a shirt. He changed from his pajamas into his favorite traveling clothes, which happened to be a black t-shirt, a crimson red jacket, and blue jeans. He put on his red Jordans and quickly ran down the flight of stairs. He was anxious to see which Pokémon his dad would decide to catch for him.

When Rojo walked outside, he saw his father standing next to a huge, feathery Fearow. The Bird Pokémon growled into the sky as it was ready to take off whenever Red made the command.

After Red and Rojo climbed onboard the Flying-Type Pokémon, Red let out the command. "Fearow, fly us to Victory Road!" He yelled to the Pokémon, who took off into the sky, quickly flying towards it destination.

After about 20 minutes of flying, Fearow landed on the rocky surface which was just besides the dark entrance of Victory Road. Red returned the ferocious Pokémon to its Pokéball and walked towards the entrance of Victory Road, with Rojo following him.

When they arrived at the entrance, the two found a woman with long, blue hair blocking the entrance. She wore a blue police officer uniform and a fierce Growlithe stood beside her.

"Champion Red, I'm afraid to say that not even a strong trainer such as yourself can enter Victory Road while it's being repaired. I'll have to ask you to leave." Officer Jenny commanded the Champion as her Growlithe let out a gruesome growl.

A few years ago, Victory Road had collapsed when a strong earthquake struck Viridian City and Victory Road. Rocks and dirt had filled the cave, making it inaccessible by Trainers. The wild Pokémon that lived in the cave had remained unharmed but Trainers were forbidden from entering the cave, which would explain why the Indigo Plateau had closed for the time being. But after three years, the repairing was coming to an end, so the Indigo League would take place this year.

"Officer Jenny, I'm sorry but... Venusaur use Sleep Powder." Red said as he released his Starter Pokémon from its red Pokéball.

The Seed Pokémon released a white, transparent cloud of dust from the huge flower on its back. The dust worked itself into the noses of both Officer Jenny and her Growlithe. The two yawned as they fell to the ground, fast asleep. Rojo and Red continued their way through Victory Road, ready to catch a Pokémon for Rojo.

When the two arrived in the cave, they spotted tons of rubble and Pokémon minding their own businesses. The two stared at wild Onix, Sandshrew, and Golem but couldn't find one Fighting-Type Pokémon.

After a while of searching, Red finally caught eyesight with a Fighting-Type Pokémon. He was staring at one, which happened to be Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon.

The wild Hitmonlee repeatedly kicked the air with its springy legs. It turned around to see Red holding a basic Pokéball, and it knew that it was time to battle the man.

"Pika, attack with a Thunderbolt attack!" Red yelled as he released the Mouse Pokémon from its Pokéball. The small, electrified Pokémon unleashed a bolt of electricity at the Hitmonlee, shocking it badly.

The Kicking Pokémon was enraged that it had been struck by Red's Pikachu. It struck the small, yellow Pokémon with a Jump Kick attack, dealing some damage to it.

"Volt Tackle and then Iron Tail!" Red continued. The Mouse Pokémon became cloaked in a huge, electrical aura and smashed it into Hitmonlee with its electrified Pokémon before smashing its iron hard tail into Hitmonlee's head. When the dust cloud cleared, the Kicking Pokémon fell to the ground, defeated.

Red smirked as he grabbed a Pokéball from his pocket. He threw the device at the fainted Pokémon and watched as it sucked Hitmonlee into itself. After wiggling for around eight seconds, the ball stopped and snapped close, meaning that Red had successfully caught the Kicking Pokémon.

Rojo saw his father catch the Pokémon and ran over to where the Pokéball rested. Rojo grabbed the Pokéball fro off the ground and hugged his father. The two then exited the cave and flew back to Pallet Town with the help of Red's Fearow.

When the two arrived back at their home, Rojo ran upstairs to his room. The clock on his wall read, _12:05_ which meant that Rojo was running late.

The boy picked his backpack off from by his door and put it on his back before he tried to run out. But before he could leave the room, he saw a white box with a blue bow wrapped around it. The label on the box read, "_Happy Birthday son!"_

Rojo smiled as he unwrapped the present. He knew that his mother had bought this for him since the label was in her handwriting. She had probably left it there before she had headed to work.

When Rojo unwrapped the gift, he found a red and black PokéGear. The boy slipped on the device and smiled as he headed downstairs, sprinting towards Professor Oak's laboratory.

As Rojo ran towards Professor Oak's lab, he saw his two best friends, Azul and Leaf (children of Blue and Green respectively) walking out of the laboratory. They both had already chosen their Starter Pokémon and those Pokémon rested on their Trainers' shoulders.

Azul had Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, on his shoulder while Leaf carried Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon, in her arms.

"Yes, Charmander is still available!" Rojo smiled as he attempted to walk into the lab, only to be stopped by his rival, Azul.

"Rojo, I already picked the best Pokémon. I guess it's good to have a great-grandfather as a Professor. We'll see who earns all eight badges first… smell you later!" Azul smirked before walking away, towards Pallet Forest (more commonly known as Route 1).

"Rojo, I see you also have a PokéGear. Here's my number and here is Azul's." Leaf smiled as she entered the two numbers into Rojo's PokéGear before walking towards Route 1 as well.

Rojo sighed and gulped as he walked into the laboratory. He saw the gray-haired man waiting for him. The Professor sighed as he turned to see Rojo. "So, you finally decided to show up." He growled as he approached the boy.

"My bad… My father and I were celebrating my birthday. So if this isn't disrespectful I'd like to ask, where's Charmander?" Rojo asked the Professor as he searched for Charmander's Pokéball.

"If you think you're ready for the responsibility that comes with a Pokémon… here is your Charmander's Pokéball." Professor Oak told the boy as he handed over the Pokéball containing the Lizard Pokémon.

Rojo immediately released his brand new Pokémon from its Pokéball. The fiery Pokémon saw Rojo looking into its eyes and smiled before climbing on the boy's shoulder. The Pokémon Researcher looked at the two and smiled, after all he didn't expect Rojo and Charmander to get along so quickly.

"Okay Rojo, here is a Map of Kanto, your Pokédex, and five Pokéballs to get you started." Professor Oak said as he gave Rojo his new items.

Rojo stuffed all the items besides his Pokédex in his backpack. He also kept both Hitmonlee and Charmander's Pokéballs on his belt.

Rojo then glanced at the map. "Okay, let's see…" He said as he searched it. "The closest Gym to Pallet Town is in Viridian City, but that Gym is also the strongest… I'll probably skip it until I get much stronger." Rojo said to himself as he put the map in his backpack.

Rojo thanked the Professor and walked outside, ready to start his very own journey. He sprinted down the path and exited Pallet Town. After doing so, Rojo stared at a wooden sign that laid next to a white fence. It read, "_Pallet Forest (Route 1)_". Rojo smiled as he continued to run into the small forest.

* * *

**On the next chapter: Rojo works his way through Route 1 and tries to catch a Pokémon. Will he succeed or not?**


End file.
